Foolish Fools
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: With April Fools around the Corner, Sherman, Jimmy, Mabel and the others seek the help of Luan's army of clones and Rick Sanchez to put Luan in her place. However, with Rick and Morty involved, it's never easy.


It's March 31st, and all the kids of Toon City have never been this frightened. April Fools is tomorrow and Luan Loud is planning to prank the entire city of Toon City, Oklahoma! Sherman Peabody has to do something about this. So he called a town meeting with the kids of Toon City...at the site of where the theater near the mall used to be from 1972 to 2007...at night.

The kids were panicking. They do not want to be pranked by Luan!

"Guys, what should we do?! That crazy bitch is gonna prank me, then Huey, then Grandad!" Riley panicked.

"I can't go back into storage for a whole day!" Helga said, pleadingly. "I just can't!"

"Guys, GUYS!" Sherman shouted. "We're gonna solve this!"

"How?!" Penny shouted, frightened. "With 9 billion of her, how will we stop her?!"

"Relax, all 9 billion Luan Loud clones have been stuffed into storage like abandoned and outgrown toys." Wolfgang said.

"...which has a shortcut to Sterling Archer's Penthouse." Carl Wheezer said.

"They must be driving Archer insane." Jimmy Neutron sighed.

 ** _cutaway, Archer's Penthouse_**

9 billion Luan Loud clones were getting on Archer's nerves by making a mess, telling jokes, and pulling safe pranks on Archer or even each other.

"DAMMIT!" Archer shouted with fury. "SHUT UP!"

 ** _End of Cutaway_**

"Sherman, let's face it. Luan's as clever and cunning as Jimmy and Dexter." Carl Lewis said.

"I've dealt with clever and cunning beings like Luan before." Mandy said, cracking her knuckles. This got Dexter and Jimmy confused.

"She with you?" Jimmy asks.

"I thought she was with you." Dexter shrugged.

"Look, we should calm down!" Sherman groaned.

"How can we stop her from pranking all of us?!" Lincoln yelped.

"Now, hold on! There's no time to go hysterical!" Jimmy exclaimed to the gang, trying to calm them all down. To him, it's no time to panic or do anything drastic just yet.

"Well, why not?" Libby sarcastically said, "Is a unicorn going to save the day?!"

"It's the perfect time to be hysterical!" Gene angrily exclaimed to Jimmy.

"So, is this really necessary?" Arnold angrily said.

"Shut up, Football Head! We should be hysterical!" Helga said, grabbing him by the neck.

"I feel really stupid, so we should go hysterical!" Mabel then said

"Should we be hysterical?" Dipper asked, panicking.

"I don't know!" Stinky then said, angrily.

"No!" Wolfgang exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes!" Edmund snaps right back.

"Maybe...but now right now!" Jimmy shouted in frustration.

"Don't you use that tone of voice, you...you..." Cindy then said, angrily.

"What were you gonna say? Big head?" Jimmy asked. "How's this for a name? ""Pony Express is in. " "What have you got for me, Joe?" "Let me see. It's here somewhere. " "Here we are. A big bag of zits for Cindy. "."

Cindy then out of the blue whacks Jimmy with a frying pan, much to his shock as he said, "You...You just hit me?!"

"That's right!" Cindy then said, right before Jimmy punches her. "Hey, you can't hit me! I'm a girl!"

"Eh, I wouldn't mind." Johnny Test said, which infuriates Cindy where she roundhouse kicks Johnny across the face, making everyone gasp.

"Kicking, Cindy?" Johnny said, lividly.

"Ha! Hurts, doesn't it?" Cindy laughed, smugly.

"You tell me." Johnny said, about to hit Cindy, but she stepped aside, and got Jimmy punched. Jimmy retaliated by fighting back against Johnny.

"Yeah, JN! Kick his ass!" Zeke shouted, happily.

"Shut up! This is all Lynn Sr.'s fault." Mabel shouted.

"No one shouts at Jimmy Pesto Jr.'s friends but me!" Louise shouted as she got into a fight with Mabel, soon, everyone was fighting each other. That is until some one makes a scratching noise, they all turned their attention to see Sherman scratching a tree...by making a scratching noise with his voice.

"What are you doing, Sherman?!" Jimmy Pesto Jr. shouted.

"I'm trying to get everyone's attention, but I don't have nails." Sherman said.

"Okay, so what do you want to say?" Jimmy Neutron asks.

"I have something to say." Sherman smiled.

"Yes. What?" Lincoln asks, but then, Sherman became livid as he punched Lincoln in the nose.

"I told you not to enable Luan Loud! I told you she was trouble! Now we need to join together to stop her." Sherman angrily said, before punching Lincoln again.

"Ow!" Lincoln shouted.

"Don't you see? Us fighting with each other, that's what she wants!" Sherman shouted, angrily.

"Ow! Yes, thank you. Thank you. So, yeah, we've got to join together to stop the prankster. Let's put our heads together, right?" Lincoln said.

"Wait, I may have a solution, we may have to get the Louds' clones involved." Dexter then said, prompting everyone to gasp in horror.

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouted.

"After what the girls went through?!" Helga shouted.

"Look, it's our only chance. Maybe if we can get Rick's help, then I might try to talk to Unity about controlling all the Luans to prank the original." Dexter then said.

"Huh, it's worth a shot." Gerald shrugged.

"Time to give Luan Loud an April fools she'll want to forget!" Sherman said in determination. "Meet me at Rick's house in 1 hour. Tell Mr. Peabody I have a job to do!"

"I'll talk to all those Luan louds!" Cindy said, happily.

"I'll go get Goddard!" Jimmy then said.

"To the hovercraft!" Sheen then said, happily.

"I want a hovercraft!" Stinky then said, everyone looked at him, skeptically. "Chicks dig the hovercraft!"

"This is why the Teen Titans don't let kids help." Sherman said, rolling his eyes.

 **Author's Note**

Well, Sherman's ready to put an end to Luan's reign of April Fools terror with the help of his friends, and unwanted help!

Rick: Aw, come on, I've got other things to do other than b*belches*rat like Luan.

Luan: Then you might as well go get cheese to try to trap me! _(Laughs, then Rick growls)_

Me: Easy, guys, because Next Chapter, Sherman and Jimmy come face to face with a familiar friend from Rick's past as Danny and Sora get ready to party.

Rick: I know how to party.

Luna: And why do you do all those illegal things?

Rick: To get Riggity-Riggity WRECKED, son!

Me: So until next time, Read, Review, and Suggest Ideas!


End file.
